Sky Skyler
Claire Skyler '''or '''Sky, as she prefers people to call her is a sophomore appearing in the New Millard High RP. She has attended Millard High a year before the RP started, (back when she was a freshman) so she isn't that surprised when teachers act strange or does something that harms students accidentaly. She is mostly seen with her two best friends Megan and Belinda. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' December 15th *'Ethnicity:' *'Body Type:' Petite *'Height:' 4'11 *'Hair Color:' Dirty Blond *'Eye Color:' Green *'Skin Tone:' Light *'Dominant Hand:' Right Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' skateboarding, video games, basketball, swimming *'Favorite Color:' Lime Green, Beige *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Forever the Sickest Kids *'Favorite Type of Music:' Alternative, punk-rock *'Favorite Food:' Barbecued Ribs *'Favorite TV Show:' Mostly watches Sports games, MTV Playlists *'Favorite Book:' Doesn't read *'Favorite Movie:' Secretly digs in chick flicks (Her favourites, Twilight series.) Report Card *'English:' B- *'Math:' C- *'History:' C- *'Biology:' A- *'Computers:' B+ *'Gym:' A+ *'Astrology:' D- *'Art:' A- *'Music:' C- *'Cooking:' B- *'Drama: '''D *'Health: B- Personal Quotes *'''Sky: What's a Percy? -''Part 3, reading the assignment book in English.'' *'Sky:' Don't worry...it was an accident. Accidents occasionally happens. -''Part 9, to Leslie, after her arm turned in a tentacle'' Relationship with other characters Megan Müller Megan and Sky are best friends since Elementary School (3rd grade to be specific). She's the one Sky partners up the most and relies on advice. As confident as they are, they're mostly unlikely to agree which leads to discussions and arguments between both of them. Belinda Vogue Sky and Belinda are best friends. They both met through Megan as they're both cousins . Sky has more sympathy over her and are rarely seen discussing or fighting, although there has been times where Sky gets annoyed at her overly sweet, bubbly personality. Leslie Boone Leslie has a crush on Sky, mostly because she was nice to him during an English Class, and he thinks she's very pretty. Sky often pressures Leslie into her wild and crazy antics, with him being a sort of 'voice of reason' to her, but still she finds out a way he doesn't feel left out. They both also went to the dance and were partially together looking for a way to escape on the Field Trip, earning Sky to have sort of mixed feelings towards him. Amanda Jane Marshall Sky and Amanda Jane are old friends from the Elementary school. Though they hardly speak to each other, they are on friendly terms. Miles Hillhouse Sky and Miles are good friends since their pre-teens. He lives a couple of houses away from her and is not rare for him to visit the Skylers often. Both are often teased if they're a couple by either Sky or Miles friends but they simply shrug this off. What Happened to her in Science #She was the main partner of Belinda in the class, so she forced her to drink the potion. However, she tried to paint Belinda with spray bottles. #Drank the water, but nothing happened. #Her right arm turned into a tentacle. (Drank the potion made by Leslie.) Trivia *Sky hates bubblegum. *She has tried alcohol in the past, but is truly disgusted by the taste. Other Appearances skybanned.png|Sky as a MapleStory character Skychibi.PNG|Sky in ChibiMaker skysquare.png|Sky in Square Icon Dream-Sky.PNG|Sky in TinierMe Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sophomores Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Good Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Active Characters Category:BasicSky's Characters